What Happen?
by Nami-Aika71
Summary: Kepulangan Kushina dari luar negeri, siapa sangka membawanya dalam suatu kenyataan yang pahit. Ingin hati lekas pulang dan memeluk keluarga yang dirindu. Justru yang menyapanya ialah seonggok mayat, dengan potongan-potongan enigma yang membelenggu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? / ONE-SHOOT


Nami come back... bawa cerita lgi, yeeeee...*o*)/

(malah heboh sendiri -,-) ...

yosh, happy reading aja ya minna..^o^)/

* * *

 **What Happen?** **  
** **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto  
 **Rate :** K  
 **Chara :** Kushina U., OC  
 **Genre :** Mystery  
 **Warning :** AU, Typo, dan segala keanehannya^-^)/

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Read It—Enjoy It  
.

.  
Roda-roda angin telah lepas landas dari lintasannya. Sepasang manik menawan menatap keluar jendela. Menatap sajian awan yang telah menyapa. Kurang lebih 2 jam, Kushina telah sampai di bandara. Dengan perasaan tak sabar, ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat lepas landas kendaraan kayang itu. Prioritasnya ialah keluarga, seulas senyum terjaga.

Di rumah luas nan megah itu. Ia akan singgah untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Rasa rindu kian menggebrak, membuatnya tak sabar untuk bertemu keluarga tercinta. Namun, sambutan apa yang ia dapat? Seonggok papan yang tak terawat. Terlihat sana sini kian suram. Laiknya ditinggal pergi Sang Empunya Rumah.

Rasa ambigu mulai menyeruak, perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu utama. Serasa sepasang mata tengah mengintai, namun tak dihiraukannya. Jemarinya memegang knop pintu, membukanya, menciptakan suara deritan lancar.

"Papa, Mama, adik-adik! Apa kalian di rumah?" sapanya seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hening tanpa sapa yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Papa, Mama?" teriaknya seraya meletakkan mini koper di serambi meja tamu. Tampak ruangan kian kusam.

"Reiji, Hotaru? Kakak pulang!" ujarnya lagi, berharap seseorang membalas. Namun apa? Hening tetap menguasai.

Maniknya mulai mengedar, sesosok misterius tertangkap tengah mengintip dalam diam. Merasa disorot, sosok itu segera hilang. Lenyap dibalik dinding ruangan. Rasa penasaran membawanya untuk membuntuti sosok misterius itu. Niatnya belum capai, "pyaaarrr" suara aneh itu menyita pikirannya. Membuatnya kembali mengorek misteri di rumah yang sudah setahun ia tinggalkan itu.

"Kak Shina...," suara aneh nan kalem khas anak kecil mengiang di gendang telinga Kushina.

"Aiko, apa itu kau?" teriaknya dalam kegusaran.

"Kak Shina... tolong Aiko...," pintanya. Namun suara itu terdengar aneh di telinga Kushina. Suara itu memang milik adik bungsunya. Namun ini terdengar berbeda, seperti suara kuyu yang membuat bulu kuduk siap mengadu.

"Aiko, kamu ada dimana, Sayang? Kakak akan menolongmu!"

"Hèè...hèè...hèè..." suara tangis parau menggema.

"Aiko, kamu kenapa, Sayang? Kenapa kau menangis?" teriaknya panik. Lantaran tak menangkap sosok Aiko, Sang Adik. Melainkan hanya suara yang setia menemani.

"Hèèmh...hèèmh...hèèmh . .." tangis itu tak kunjung berhenti. Dari serambi tubuh Kushina. Sekelebat sosok anak kecil bersurai magenta sepinggang melintas.

"Aiko? Apa itu kau, Sayang?" tanya Kushina. Namun sosok itu tak menjawab, ia terus melangkah dalam tangis. Dengan sigap Kushina meraih tangan mungil itu.

"Dek, ini Kak Shina! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kushina kian cemas. Alih-alih menjawab, sosok kusam itu melepas genggaman Kushina perlahan. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, sosok itu kembali melangkah dalam raungan tangis. Perlahan menaiki anak tangga dengan terus mengisak sendu yang kian mendalam. Membuat manik violet Kushina terperangah. Dengan ragu, ia membuntuti sosok yang mirip dengan adik bungsunya itu.

Violetnya kembali terperangah, menatap bercak-bercak liquid merah pekat yang terceceh di lantai dua rumahnya, "I-i-ini darah?" gumam Kushina.  
Violetnya kembali mengedar, memburu sosok asing yang mirip dengan adik bungsunya. "Papa, Mama, Reiji, Aiko? Jangan-jangan mereka?" kembali violetnya ia pendar, goresan merah pekat menodai tembok yang bercat putih.

Bibirnya bergetar. Tangannya membekap mulutnya, tak percaya. "Papa, Mama?" gumam Kushina, napasnya mulai tak teratur, jantungnya memompa cepat, "Reiji, Aiko? Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"

Enggan berkecimpung dengan keabu-abuan yang kian liar. Kushina beranjak, menyusuri bercak-bercak darah tersebut. Terputus tepat di depan pintu, yang Kushina tahu, ialah kamar adiknya, Reiji.

Menahan napas, lantas memegang knop pintu, menghembuskannya, kemudian perlahan mulai membuka pintu.

Belum sepenuhnya pintu terbuka, Kushina cepat-cepat membekap mulut, tak percaya. Seonggok mayat dengan simpahan darah di sekelliingnya.

"Reiji...," pekik Kushina, berhambur mendekap mayat tersebut, kini adiknya sudah tak bisa kembali membuka mata, menjadi sekutunya, menjahili sang adik bungsu.

Derai air mata tak dapat terbendung lagi, semua rasa kini tumpah ruah menjadi bulir-bulir kesedihan. Kushina terisak, rasa takut akan kehilangan kini benar-benar mendekapnya.

Ia mengusap kasar pipinya dengan punggung tangan, "Papa, Mama?" gumamnya parau, lantas beranjak, kembali mengedar pandang. Mencari potongan-potongan enigma yang lain.

"Kakak...," seketika Kushina terpekur, "Aiko? Aiko kamu dimana?" Kushina benar-benar kalap. Hanya satu kemungkinan, Aiko, adik bungsunya masih hidup. Dan kini ia tengah disekap di suatu ruangan bersama sang pelaku. Iya, mungkin itu yang terjadi sekarang ini, pikir Kushina.

Ia lekas beranjak, berlari mencari ruangan tempat dimana adiknya disekap, ia menjamah seluruh ruangan. Mulai dari kamar Aiko, kamarnya, dan kamar orang tuanya. Ia hendak berlari ke ruangan berikutnya, namun, sesuatu menarik atensinya.

Selembar kain terkoyak, terselip diantara dua sisi pintu lemari yang tertutup rapat. Cemas dan takut, namun, Kushina kembali tersadar, bahwa ia tak akan pernah tahu, bila ia tak mencoba mencari tahu.

Ragu-ragu menyentuh pintu lemari tersebut, sedikit tarikan, GUBRAKK, Kushina hampir saja menjerit, namun tertahan di kerongkongan.

Sosok tubuh itu terjatuh dari balik lemari, ia membalik tubuh itu. Napasnya kembali tertahan, itu adalah sosok mayat ayahnya. Wajahnya pucat dan agak membiru, "Papa...," panggil Kushina tak percaya. Air mata kembali tumpah.

"Kakak...," suara Aiko kembali terdengar, "Aiko?" teriak Kushina kalap. Ia lekas bangkit, kembali melanjutkan pencariannya.

Sosok Aiko muncul, kembali menuruni tangga. Kushina berlari, hendak menggapainya. Namun, kakinya terasa lambat, tertatih-tatih ia mengikuti sosok adiknya, yang kini berpenampilan jauh berbeda. Lebih suram, acak-acakkan dan aneh.

"Aiko, tunggu!" Kushina menyeret kakinya yang mulai mati rasa, tak percaya akan kenyataan yang baru saja dialaminya.

Sosok Aiko menuntunnya memasuki sebuah ruangan. Kushina tak lagi mampu berpikir secara akal sehat lagi, ia terlampau kacau untuk memikirkan hal yang lebih buruk lagi daripada ini.

Ruangan itu sangat gelap, kelam, sesak, dan suram. Entah sejak kapan di rumahnya memliki ruangan segelap ini. Ia tak ingat. Pintunya tertutup sendiri, menciptakan suara berdebum yang keras. Napasnya tertahan.

"Kakak...,"

Serasa jantungnya mencelos dari balik tulang rusuknya, mendengar suara familiar itu dengan nada memohon dan sarat akan ketakutan.

"Aiko, jawab kakak! Kamu ada dimana?" jerit Kushina frustasi.

DUUUGGH

Seketika membatu, suara sesuatu yang menghantam benda keras, disertai jeritan tertahan suara bocah.

"Aiko? Aiko kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tangannya terjulur, mulai meraba dan melangkah dalam kegelapan. Namun, kakinya tersandung.

Hening, hanya menyisakan rintihannya yang tak seberapa. "Aiko...," jerit Kushina kembali. Ia mulai menangis, meraung-raung. Mendapati kemungkinannya benar-benar terjadi. Sesuatu pasti telah membuat Aiko tak sadarkan diri. Kushina hanya mampu menangis, mendapati seluruh keluarganya telah meregang nyawa. Kecuali... ibunya yang kini entah berada dimana? Mungkin disuatu tempat dengan jasadnya yang mulai dingin.

Meraung, memeluk lutut, menangisi semua. Semuanya telah hancur. Ia kini benar-benar sendirian, di saat ia tengah meratapi kemalangannya.

Seketika ruangan menjadi terang benderang, suara cekikikan terdengar. Kushina mendongak, "Welcome back, Honey!" sapa seseorang berdiri di hadapannya.

Seketika Kushina berhambur, memeluk sosok itu, "Mama? Mama selamat?" rasa haru menyelimuti Kushina. Hal ini cukup melegakan.

"Mama tidak apa-apa, Sayang!" celetuknya membelai lembut surai Kushina.

"Papa juga tidak apa-apa!" Seseorang memeluk mereka berdua. Belum sepenuhnya Kushina tersadar, kejutan kembali datang.

"Kata siapa? Adik kakak yang paling tampan sejagat raya ini, tewas?"

"Reiji?" orang yang disapanya nyengir lebar.

"Kak Shina!" seseorang langsung menerjangnya.

"Aiko," pekik Kushina, "Surprise," ujarnya riang.

"Kami telah menyiapkan kejutan ini untuk kakak? Ini keren 'kan?" celetuk Reiji.

"Keren apanya? Hampir saja kakak dibuat jantungan. Kalian sumpah gokil banget!" Kushina menonjok lengan Reiji.

"Nih lagi, kenapa Papa sama Mama, ikut-ikutan?" kedua pasangan paruh baya itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Namanya juga surprise, harus ikut andil dong."

Seluruh penghuni ruangan itu langsung tertawa renyah.

"Bagaimana aktingku dengan campuran cairan merah mirip darah hasil karyaku itu? Keren 'kan? Aku juga yang membuat skenario dan segala properti drama ini loh!" ujar Reiji bangga.

"Tapi skenariomu gak bakal sukses, tanpa pemeran yang berbakat, seperti papa!" Kushina lantas memeluk ayahnya.

"Make up papa keren! Ulah siapa? Gak mungkinkan si tengil Reiji itu, Kan." protes Kushina, Ayahnya terkekeh.

"Ini hasil kreasi tangan ajaib mama kamu tuh!" Kushina hanya ber-oh, "Siapa dulu, mama gitu loh!" celetuk Sang Mama tak mau kalah.

"Aiko, Kak! Aiko?" si kecil pun ikut-ikutan.

"Aiko sudah cocok jadi bintang film, akting kamu mengagumkan, Sayang!" Kushina menoel hidung mancung adik bungsunya itu. Sontak, Aiko menerjang kakaknya, memeluknya erat. Seluruh orang-orang yang ada disana tertawa renyah seketika.

Namun, ada sosok lain yang mengintai dari balik pintu, yang masih terbuka—lantaran tadi, tanpa sepengetahuan Kushina, Ayah dan Reiji mengendap-endap masuk.

Orang itu tersenyum miring, "Ini bukan hanya sebatas skenario dari seorang bocah ingusan, tapi, kenyataan yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi, Kushina! Permainan baru saja akan dimulai!" gumam orang itu yang lantas pergi.

 **The End...** **  
** **  
** **Mind to Review?**


End file.
